Various therapeutic lighting systems have been utilized. For example, therapeutic lighting systems have been utilized as therapy for seasonal depression, therapy for jetlag by flying, therapy for social jetlag, etc. Such therapeutic lighting systems often include a lighting fixture that a user must sit or stand in front of for a period of time for therapy purposes. Such therapeutic lighting systems may have one or more drawbacks such as, for example, the requirement of dedicated spaces or locations where the user has to sit down and/or stand for an extended period of time. Also, for example, the bright therapeutic light may be bothersome to other individuals present that do not need the light therapy. Also, for example, the therapeutic lighting systems may not offer dynamic personalized sections for multiple users.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide methods and apparatus related to lighting control that may optionally be utilized to overcome one or more drawbacks of existing lighting systems, such as existing therapeutic lighting systems.